


The songs of the seven seas

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Adventures of the SS DuMort [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merman/ Siren Simon, Pirate Raphael, Pirates AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Siren and asexual pirate who doesn’t understand why all his crew are losing their shit that person has a nice voice sure but what the fuck is happening





	

It was a quiet afternoon out at sea, the warm Caribbean breeze allowing smooth sailing for the SS Dumort. Captain Raphael Santiago was sitting in his cabin, maps scrawled out on his table, a glass of whiskey in hand as he carefully studied the map, the previous captain had caused a lot of uproar with her voyages, he needed to be cautions.

Raphael was leaning forward to scribble down the course when the ship gave a violent jerk. Raphael cursed under his breath as his alcohol was spilt all over the contents of his table. 

The soft sound of a male voice, singing, could be heard in the distance.

“What’s going on here?” Raphael yelled as he existed the cabin and went on to the deck. Most of his crew seem too captivated by something out at sea to pay attention to him “Lilly, why did we change course?” he turned to his second in command. 

Lily signed dreamily and pointed ahead and the spinned the helm. “Stop that” Raphael snarled at her, Lilly let of the wheel and went to the main deck. “What the hell is wrong with all of you?” he questioned silently and picked up the telescope. He followed the direction in which all of his crew members were looking. 

A beautiful merman sat on the rocks, surrounded by rumbles of ships and other vessels. Oh, no, Raphael thought as he set the telescope down. The song the merman was singing was beautiful as he was but Raphael knew better. His crew voice their disappointment when he turned the helm, steering them out of the course of the rocks. 

No man nor woman, no matter how beautiful will be the cause of his death. 

^^^  
Later that night, when Raphael was sure everyone was in bed, he took a walk around the deck, making sure everything was set for them to sail up north of the Atlantic. 

“Hello” a voice called out to him as he leaned over the side of the ship, the head bopping out of the water. The moonlight casted a soft glow over the merman. 

Raphael grunted in response. 

“Why weren’t you attracted to my song?” The merman asked as he swam along the ship. 

“Why? Annoyed that a ship full of sailors didn’t fall to your dismay?” Raphael drawled out lazily. 

“A little” The merman sighed “I’m positive I had this ship”

“Not while I’m in charge” Raphael countered.

“I’m Simon” The merman hummed. 

“You’re telling me this because?”

“It seems unfair that I know who you are and you don’t know who I am” Simon responded.

“How do you know who I am?” Raphael asked genuinely curious. 

“Raphael Santiago, you overthrew Camille Belcourt. One of the youngest and most feared pirate of all times” Simon answered “news travel fast in the sea”

“You know a lot don’t you pretty boy?” Raphael chuckled, he was proud to know he was feared and his name was known across the oceans. 

“so where are we going?” Simon asked as he flipped on to his back, exposing his tail, it looked blue, perhaps it was, Raphael wasn’t sure. But he knew it was beautiful. 

“we?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“yes, I’m your guardian now” Simon said as if it was the simplest thing in the world “where this ship go, I go” 

“oh I don’t think so” Raphael responded and pushed himself up so that he was standing up straighter. 

“see you tomorrow Captain” Simon called as Raphael walked away. 

^^

As the sun rose so did Simon, the ship was gone, but he knew he’d find Raphael again.


End file.
